


just google it

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [2]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, abuse of governmental power, alexander hates jefferson but what else is new, and usnavi is an awkward but pure man, basically them being complete messes, ruben doesnt know how to deal, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: a.ham: trust meruBen10: Why should I trust you at all?a.ham: cause im trusting /you/ not to kill me or kidnap me and leave me for dead in jamaica or somethingruBen10: What the fuckOr, Ruben wants to take some samples and Alexander has a job... maybe.





	just google it

**Author's Note:**

> First off thank you all so much for all the positive feedback?? So many nice people here I cannot even. At the end notes im gonna have a little shoutout thing cause you're all amazing.
> 
> In other news, this series will be updated occasionally, but no set schedule. I already have a few small oneshots stocked up but I don't wanna run through them too fast :P
> 
> Feel free to chat me up or throw me some suggestions/prompts at my tumblr, rainbowblue13 (no guarantees but 99% chance is i'll do it bc this verse is fun)

**ruBen10:** Hey

**usnavy:** holaa

**a.ham:** what do u want im at work

**ruBen10:** Where do you work again

**a.ham:** pfft please

**ruBen10:** Whatever. Would you guys be willing to come to Bellevue and have some tests taken?

**a.ham:** wtf why

**ruBen10:** To find out why we look identical

**a.ham:** before u even ask we aren't triplets

**ruBen10:** I k n o w but having some samples to test on would be very helpful

**usnavy:** i'm not so sure i can afford a hospital just for the kicks

**ruBen10:** You wouldn't be paying for anything. And if you're worried about work hours you can come in as late as you want, you just have to tell me in advance

**a.ham:** fuck u and ur hospital

**ruBen10:** Why??

**a.ham:** hospitals are the fucking worst theres no way im going there even if im on my deathbed

**usnavy:** @ruBen10 if that's the case i don't see why not. i'm pretty curious about how this whole thing happened honestly

**ruBen10:** @a.ham What if I brought the hospital to you?

**a.ham:** wtf that sounds like my worst nightmare

**ruBen10:** I mean I'll just bring the supplies I need to wherever you are and take the tests there. 

**a.ham:** sorry dude im not letting some fucko i just met take blood out of my body for "experiments"

**ruBen10:** In a public place then. Anyone you want can supervise. Get a big guy that will knock me out cold if I try anything funny

**ruBen10:** Please?

**ruBen10:** It's fine if you're too scared that your clone is gonna give you a boo boo on ur arm from an injection. I understand completely

**a.ham:** fuck you

**a.ham:** fine i'll do it

**ruBen10:** Yes!

* * *

**ruBen10:** @a.ham Alright, just finished with Navi, I got all the equipment. Will you send me the address now?

**a.ham:** im at the Manhattan Municipal Building

**ruBen10:** Hahaha. Come on, this stuff is heavy

**a.ham:** Hahaha. seriously, im in the municipal building

**ruBen10:** Please tell me you're joking

 

_a.ham has sent a photo_

 

**a.ham:** i'm waitiiiiing

**ruBen10:** WHAT THE FUCK I CAN'T DO THAT THERE WE'RE GONNA GET ARRESTED

**a.ham:** lol

**ruBen10:** THIS ISN'T FUNNY, ALEXANDER

**a.ham:** trust me, it is

**ruBen10:** Why should I trust you at all?

**a.ham:** hello, YOU'RE the one that's gonna poke and prod at me and im trusting you not to kill me or kidnap me and leave me for dead in jamaica or something

**ruBen10:** What the fuck

**a.ham:** trust meeee, you'll be fine

**ruBen10:** How on earth can i conduct these tests in a government building and be fine?

**a.ham:** idk man, tell them the Secretary of Treasury sent for you

**ruBen10:** Yes they're absolutely going to believe that. Genius

**a.ham:** do me a favor and google the secretary of treasury

**ruBen10:** No, it's a dumbass plan! What if he isn't even in NYC?! They aren't gon

**ruBen10:** : Wait

**ruBen10:** How did YOU get into the Manhattan Municipal Building??

**ruBen10:** ALEX

**a.ham:** just google him dude

**a.ham:** and in three... two.... one.....

**ruBen10:** No fucking way

**a.ham:** y e s fucking way

**ruBen10:** There is no fucking way you're the secretary of treasury you're shitting me

**a.ham:** id say "google doesnt lie" but sometimes it does whoops

**a.ham:** fucking buzzfeed

**ruBen10:** MY DOPPELGANGER IS THE SECRETARY OF TREASURY???¿¿ hO W

**a.ham:** short answer: im awesome

**a.ham:** long answer: same thing because im awesome

**a.ham:** now get ur butt over here to do some sciency shit

**ruBen10:** I'm

* * *

**usnavy:** hey @ruBen10 did you get all the samples ok?

**ruBen10:** Yes

**usnavy:** cool! how did it go with alex?

**ruBen10:**  Uh

**ruBen10:**  Interesting

**usnavy:** why? did he like get in a fight with someone?

**a.ham:** heard u were talking sHIT and didnt think i would hear it

**usnavy:** we aint talking shit about you man, respira

**a.ham:** lol i know

**a.ham:** did rubenny tell u the big news yet

**usnavy:** no??

**ruBen10:** Alexander Hamilton is the Secretary of Treasury of the United States of America

**a.ham:** damn right i am

**usnavy:** treasury... that's the money dude right? are you the money dude?

**ruBen10:** correction: Alexander Hamilton is the Money Dude of the United States of America

**a.ham:** I AM NOT JUST THE "MONEY DUDE"

**a.ham:** I MANAGE THE FINANCES OF THE ENTIRE COUNTRY

**ruBen10:** finances literally means money

**a.ham:** no it doesnt u uncultured swine

**usnavy:** @a.ham ey ey, no es en mala onda! my friend nina wants to be that

**ruBen10:** Your sister wants to be the money dude?

**ruBen10:** or money... person??

**usnavy:** she's in between that and the other guy that does stuff with foreigners

**ruBen10:** Secretary of State?

**a.ham:** T H O M A S J E F F E RS O N

**a.ham:** tell her to be the money dude. that's way better

**ruBen10:** 1) You dont even know how well she'd be at it (no offense Navi) and also 2) You just called yourself the money dude

**usnavy:**  lolololol xd

**a.ham:** @usnavy never do that again

**usnavy:**  youre just the money dude, you can't tell me what to do

**ruBen10:** i bet state dude could

**a.ham:** HA! thatd only be true if Usnavi was from another countr

**a.ham:** shit

 

_ruBen10 changed the group name to "money dude squad"_

 

**a.ham:** i hate you both so much

* * *

_a.ham has changed his name to "moneydude"_

 

**usnavy:** lol (imagine it in capslock)

**usnavy:** because i am laughing out loud but extra loud

**ruBen10:**  Not that i dont love this but why

**moneydude:** I'm embracing it

**moneydude:** Also I may or may have not lost a bet

**usnavy:** double lol

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUTOUT!! All of these are tumblrs, and if i missed anyone it was because I queued up this chapter, but you'll be in the next one!  
> enorace: ur not reading this most likely but after basically dropping my other fic (*sheds single tear*) ur chat was a nice, fun way to get it all out there. thank you so much
> 
> hamiltrashtothemax (same): dios mio f i n e (and thank you for ur niceness and comments overall uwu
> 
> thisstableground: adding it here because youRE SO SWEET and also a big motivation for me writing these these dorks.
> 
> Sherlockianeliza: we haven't talked at all but i see u liking stuff sometimes and you also contribute a lot to this small fandom so thank you :D
> 
> god-damn-it-miranda: AGAIN, this fandom is very small but im glad we got a super cool and skilled author like you to help out! keep it up *thumbs up*


End file.
